Twist and Shout
by Krissel Majere
Summary: La oscuridad te besa la piel mientras los rayos de luna que se entrecuelan por la ventana apenas te dejan ver las sombras a tu alrededor: una habitación llena de discos, guitarras negras y plateadas y fotos de cuatro caras sonrientes. John Lennon/Arthur


Título: Twist and Shout.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: John Lennon/Arthur.

* * *

Tienes los ojos abiertos, pero ves tanto como si te hubiesen puesto una venda sobre ellos.

La oscuridad te besa la piel mientras los pocos rayos de luna que se entrecuelan por la ventana apenas te dejan distinguir las sombras a tu alrededor: una habitación, grande, llena de discos, guitarras negras y plateadas y fotos de cuatro caras sonrientes.

Entonces notas un par de brazos rodeando tu cintura con lentitud, como si de un par de serpientes deslizándose con cuidado se tratasen. No te sobresaltas ni alarmas, a pesar de que no le has oído llegar. Las manos son grandes, cálidas y de dedos algo callosos de tanto tocar. Ves por el rabillo del ojo un destello castaño, pero te obligas a seguir mirando al frente, estoico como siempre, porque sabes que, en parte, esa actitud le divierte.

-Has tardado-dices en voz baja, como si hablar en susurros a aquellas horas de la noche fuese algún tipo de normal no escrita.

Él sabe que no estás enfadado y sonríe.

-_Sorry_-murmura a su vez, con aquel acento de Liverpool que tanto te gusta-. Los chicos y yo estábamos terminando una canción. Paul ha comenzado ya con los arreglos.

Habla de los otros con cariño, con compañerismo, pero tú sientes una punzada irracional y completamente estúpida de celos. El otro parece leerte el pensamiento, como siempre hace, porque te besa uno de los hombros con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Tienes que descansar-le reprochas, recostándote contra su pecho, relajándote y cerrando un segundo los ojos-. Dentro de tres semanas vais a tocar ante la reina. No puedes permitirte quedarte afónico.

Sabes que ha puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé.

-Y compórtate. Nada de bromas ni de numeritos cuando estéis allí, ¿entendido? Es algo demasiado importante como para estropearlo.

-Lo sé…

-Y, sobretodo, elegid con cuidado las canciones.

-Había pensado cantar _Twist and Shout_, en realidad-comenta despreocupadamente.

Abres los ojos de golpe y porrazo, girando entre sus brazos para encararle.

-¡John, ni se te ocurra! Me niego completamente a…

-A veces eres demasiado aburrido, Arthur-ahora que tus ojos se han acostumbrado a la poca luz puedes ver los suyos chisporroteando con travesura mal disimulada. Te revuelve el pelo, aunque sabe que lo odias-, y eres demasiado exagerado.

-¡Y un cuerno aburrido! Soy un caballero, John.

Arquea una ceja, todavía divertido.

-¿Y?

-Los caballeros no cantamos canciones obscenas…

-¡Mi canción no es obscena!

-…ni perdemos la compostura. Nunca-finalizas, recordando la desgarradora y enloquecida forma en la el otro se desgañita cantándola.

Y vas a añadir algo más. No recuerdas el qué y deja de importarte en seguida, porque los labios del cantante se posan sobre los tuyos, robándote el aliento y la poca cordura que te queda antes de rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos y ser tu mismo quien lo profundice. Sientes su sonrisa traviesa contra la tuya, en ese intercambio de lenguas y voces.

Y le odias. Porque sabes que lo ha hecho solo para verte perder la compostura de la que tanto alardeabas hacía tan solo unos segundos antes.

-_Shake it baby, now-_ronronea en tu oído cuando os separáis, canturreándote los principales versos de la "canción de la discordia", como comienzas a llamarla en tu mente, haciéndote estremecer mientras su mano se desliza por tu espalda-. _Twist and Shout…_

Frunces el ceño y lo miras fija e intensamente, logrando que su sonrisa aumente porque sabe que este asalto lo ha ganado él…

-_Damn it_…-murmuras antes de saltar sobre el otro y volver a besarle.

…Y lo peor de todo es que tú también lo sabes.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Los Beatles fueron los mejores. Y John Lennon fue el mejor de los mejores. Cada vez que veo el video de John cantando _Twist and Shout_ (¡_Twist and Shout_, ni más ni menos!) delante de la reina me preguntaba cuál habría sido la reacción de Arthur de haberlo visto.

No es la mejor pareja histórica que he me inventado, ni la que más me gusta. Pero adoro a Arthur. Adoro a John. Así que...xD Inevitablemente esta pareja me llamó. ¡Y sí, lo he hecho because _I can_! xD


End file.
